


No Mercy.

by chubbybunnies, jeongcheol



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Exes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbybunnies/pseuds/chubbybunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheol/pseuds/jeongcheol
Summary: Tae and Jungkook had their life sorted, until he turned up again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Ok so

 

JUNGKOOK WALKS INTO THE CHANGING ROOM AN D SEES TAES MASSIVE badoosh (super big) SAUSAGE and IS LIKE daddy um  
Miss me w that gay shit (cums instantly) AND SUDDENLY KOOKS PANTS FALL OFF AND HE HAS A gochu< i love dragon ball z vegina and gochu (tiny korean pepper) tae eats it whole.it is spicy. Spicu cock. JUNGKOOK SCREAMS BECAUSE TAE JUST BIT HIS KNOB OFF (cums again) there is blood (sweat and tears) everywhere and jungkook is screamign AND CRYIN G. tae then turns around, dramatically staring into the readers eyes. DONT HAV ESEX (with) KIDS nonce nocne nonce  
JUNGKOOK IS 16 and pregnant.  
POLICE SIRENS ARE HEARD  
TAE GETS ARRESTED he still got that daesang doe ;) 

 

Also yoongi is still crying in the corner Turns out yoongi is actually the father of jungkooks child i love yoonkook. The child is called nae pi ttam nunmul because yoongi is really proud f that song cos it got him the daesang that hes still fucking crying over for fucks sake yoongi stop fcking ctying taes in PRISON.

 

Suddenly, g dragon sunbaenim enters the room, he says,’ jeon jeonggukie xD sappenn??’ any armys here? xD jungkook is crying. It is huis eyedol. He cannot believe his EYES lol what a fag

 

Suddenly, again, yoongi starts toc ry. Its been 30 years. Its been 5 years, jon. Fuck off He wont stop crying.

 

Suddenly, jeon ryan ross enters, he is an army. Who’d have known.its jungkooks lost brother who happened to join hip emo (cabaret) band panic at the dickseok 

 

SUDDENLY HOSEOK SCREAMSd where is hoseok is that what hes screaming… hoseok screaming where is hoseok  
why is he screaming  
[smashes door] HERES HOSEOK HULKSEOK  
[jungkook screaming/sharting] [yoongi, still crying]

 

Jimin enters. Ebveryone is shook. He is beautiful. Jimin is a treasure stan talent stan jimin  
Jimin cries because taehyung is in prison and he loves taehyung so much because vmin is real but im also conflicted because taekook is real. Vminkook anyone?  
Um anyway…. Shut the fuck up yoongi or should i say, yoongo i love yoongurt Yoonmin  
YOONMIN YOONMIN  
SUDDENLYY  
NAMJOONgurt who?im pink :) wyd ;) ;) IS LIKE FFS KC LET ME WRITE  
NAMJOON IS LI KE FUCK EING NNNM, is namjoon ok

 

Bangtan sonyeondangurt

 

Park jimingurt  
Kim taehyungurt  
Min yoongurt  
Kim namjoongurt  
Kim yogjin  
Jeon jeongurt  
Jung hogurt

 

My bias is jeongurt because he tastes like banana yogurt :)(thats my in pain smile) shut u pkc

 

Anywwayayy………. BACK TO THE FICgurt  
I 

 

Add gurt to the end of every adverb

 

Jungkooks hair was yogurtly beautiful

 

...Anyway

 

Back to pink  
Back in black  
BLAKC PPINK IN UR AREA  
Lets do the story of how jungkook is an emo.  
Crawling in my skin  
Black pink in my skin  
the se wounds they will not heal  
SORRY IM A BAD BOY  
Ys im a bad boy  
So i like bad??? GIRL nonce  
Replace bts lyrics with nonce

 

I need u nonce  
Why am i in love alone

 

Nonce

 

YALL KNOW WHAT IT IS  
MONSTA  
MONSTA MONSTA X 

 

Honestly where is tae, is he ok  
Is jungkooks dick ok  
NAH Lad HES IN PRISON THE NONCE  
JUNGKOOK DOESN THAVE A PENIS ANYMORE TRIGGERED

 

H IS PEPPER CHODE GOT RIPPED OFF U INSENSTIVE FUVK  
Ill eat his ass - says jimin or literally any member of bts theyre all soft for jungkook or should i say hard  
Yoongi is crying because both jimin n jungkook r cheating on him

 

YOONGI CANT HAVE BOTH  
HE CAN HAVE ANYONE HE WANTS BECAUSE HES MIN YOONGI  
THE MAN THE LEGEND  
I cant believe jikook sucked yoongis dick  
RELATIONSHIP GOALS TBH  
What happened to bottom jungkook. Where is he now  
Jungkook cant dom hes like  
Not a dom JUST BECAUSE U BOTTOM DOESNT MEAN UR NOT A DOM  
FU KCING POWER BOTTOMS HOW BORING IS UR SEX DOMS CAN BOTTOM SUBS CAN TOP  
Ok but jungkook literally isnt a dom  
At all  
Subby babY

 

Sub child  
Jungbaby babykook  
BABYBUN  
HE IS A 

 

BUN

 

aJU BUN 

 

Suddenly the whAle of seventeen burst (jungkook nuts in all of seventeen) of them  
SEUNGKWAN crys becau se junggkook is a bully bunny*  
Also jeonghan murders tae >:O with his finger to his throat  
thats hot i love fingering  
All of seventeen die apart from seokmin n soonyoung because theyre the best sozza

 

Um. anyway  
Suddenly, bam bam smokes like 300 bud of weed in like 2 seconds what a fucking legend n is fucking GONE mad MAN he murders seokjin i love the hyyh plotline i cant beliebe taehyung killed his dad because his dad was dealing weed to bambam light it up fam bless up i need u girl? More like i need u WEED! :OOO 

 

Anyway jUngkook gives birth to min yoongi jr yoongi the third the genius rapper, tae, bambam, the whole of seventeen who died, fuckign that one guy from exo g dragon with the eyebrows kyunGSOO D.BRO ye him an d fuckikng ZICO and DEAN alSo psy and wiz khalifa

 

Jyp comes out of no where itaewon freetae, its a petition to free tae from the prison, so he can see his son, who is actually min yoongi jr yoongi the third the genius rapper, tae, bambam, the whole of seventeen who died, fuckign that one guy from exo g dragon with the eyebrows kyunGSOO D.BRO ye him an d fuckikng ZICO and DEAN alSo psy and wiz khalifa jr click clack badabing badaboom mr worldwide when i step in the room. is it like all of seventeen members names or literally just the whole of seventeen who died all of seventeen who died its a tribute to their death ;’( wow thats so thoguhtful. iconic legends never die

Yoongi just wanted it to be called James  
But min yoongi jr yoongi the third the genius rapper, tae, bambam, the whole of seventeen who died, fuckign that one guy from exo g dragon with the eyebrows kyunGSOO D.BRO ye him an d fuckikng ZICO and DEAN alSo psy and wiz khalifa jr click clack badabing badaboom mr worldwide when i step in the room. didnt deserve that lame ass name. Fucking james

 

Jungkook decided to add all of hoseoks verse in save me to min yoongi jr yoongi the third the genius rapper, tae, bambam, the whole of seventeen who died, fuckign that one guy from exo g dragon with the eyebrows kyunGSOO D.BRO ye him an d fuckikng ZICO and DEAN alSo psy and wiz khalifa jr. name because its iconic. This child is going to be a legend who smokes 300 weed a day with bambams child, got7 jr.the seventh.

 

Suddenly, taeyeon comes out, but she doesnt realise. It’s 2020. Wiz khalifa left, taeyeon. Shes actually collaborating with jessica because ot9. Bring jessica back sm did jessica dirty.  
This is beautiufl.

 

B - Thanks for reading guys XD this is our first fic <3 pls rate n love us :33  
K- i really think min yoongi jr yoongi the third the genius rapper, tae, bambam, the whole of seventeen who died, fuckign that one guy from exo g dragon with the eyebrows kyunGSOO D.BRO ye him an d fuckikng ZICO and DEAN alSo psy and wiz khalifa jr click clack badabing badaboom mr worldwide when i step in the room. shine(e)d in this fic lol xD

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend wrote this at like 2am on skype pls dont take us serious
> 
> follow us on instagram for moRE PURE BANTA
> 
> benji (me) - boomboommv  
> kc - guksey


End file.
